Letting Go
by The Writing Witch
Summary: Natalie and Keith have rolled to the edge before, but this time she doesn't try to stop him. This scene takes place after "The Goodbye Scene" and before Natalie cleans out Keith's locker.


The old yellow truck was parked along the cliff that overlooked the Brick. They were resting in their familiar positions in the back of the truck, feet hanging over the truck bed. The night sky stretched out above them. Their cheeks were touching as they gazed up at the starry night. The air was warm; it was early June after all.

"There's Orion's belt," Natalie pointed to the night sky.

"Yeah, and there's the seven sisters," Keith motioned.

"I wish I could be a star," she said softly. "Shining forever,"

"Wish hard enough, maybe it will come true," he said factiously.

"Yeah, you never know," she scoffed.

The wheels of the truck began to turn, slowly inching towards the edge. She could feel the truck moving slowly beneath her, but she wasn't scared. Not this time.

"Just let it roll, partner," she heard herself say.

He was surprised by her words. "Now, why would I wanna do a thing like that?" he asked her.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Not now. Not now after everything was already in shambles. He was her constant. Her one unfailing truth and her heart broke to think of her life without him now. He wasn't unnamed Russian soldier #3, he was her Keith, her savior.

Things would be so simple if they stopped here: if the final scene was now. The doomed couple falling to their deaths in the waters below, it would be so much easier.

"Let's fall right into the water," she laughed hollowly.

"Nah, not after all the work I put into her," he joked. "I can't see her fall,"

"But I have to watch you fall,"

She turned her body towards him and kissed him on the cheek. She laced her arms tightly around his. He watched the sky moving above them. The soft crunch of gravel as the wheels turned swirled around them.

"Let go," he said softly, as the wheels neared the edge.

"I can't," she griped him tighter.

"Let go," he said more desperately now, attempting to push her away.

"No," she whispered. "NO!"

"Natalie, _let go of me_!" he shouted. Her heart stopped. Her grip went limp as Keith effortlessly leapt into the driver's seat and jabbed the break. Pebbles and bits of dirt floated down into the moving waters.

Keith heaved a great sigh and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. His heart was racing. What was she thinking? He was fine going over the edge, but she wasn't supposed to come with him. He backed the car away from the edge and put it into park. He pulled the emergency break for good measure.

"You saved me," he heard her begin to sob from the back of the truck.

He got out of the truck and stood at the side of the bed, resting his forearms on the ledge.

"I'm not letting you go over the edge, too, partner. That's not how this works,"

"You saved me," she repeated, tears beginning to fall down her face. She sat up and looked at him.

He shook his head. "No, no," he looked at her. "You saved me. You woke me up, but I…I destroyed you,"

"No, you didn't,"

"Can't you see how horrible I am? Don't you see how selfish it is for me to love you? How selfish all of this is?"

"Loving me, no matter for how long is not destroying me. Yes, I'm going to miss you. Yes, my heart is going to break…_IS_ breaking. I can't imagine spending one second of my life without you – but I have to!"

"So what!" he shouted. "Do you know what _you've_ done to _me_!" He pushed away from the truck. "I was fine dying young. Perfectly okay with it! What did I have to lose?" he threw his hands up in the air. "Then you showed up,"

Natalie was sobbing, "Keith," she whispered. She inched to the edge of the truck bed, and placed her hands on Keith's face.

"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me," he said softly. "You messed up my whole performance,"

She kissed him tenderly.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We could fall down together. Crash into the river," she said trembling.

"No, I've gotta go this one alone," he tried to stay stoic, in character, but he felt his lip trembling.

He kissed her cheek. "C'mon, pumpkin love," He patted the old yellow truck. "There's still more of the night to see! Hop in,"

She smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. She climbed into the truck next to him.

They took off down the winding, wooded dirt road. When they reached the main road, she said,

"Take a left."

There they were in his yellow truck the road ahead of them and nothing but opportunities…if only for a short while.


End file.
